1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cordless curtain assembly, and more particularly, to a cordless curtain assembly having magnetic units connected to the fabric of the curtain so as to fold the fabric of the curtain by attracting the magnetic units.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional curtain assemblies generally have operation cords which hang downward from the top rail of the curtain assembly, and the users can pull the operation cords to collect or to expand the fabric of the curtain assembly. However, the operation cords have potential risks to children if the operation cords wrap around the children's neck.
Cordless curtain assembles are developed to improve the above mentioned problem. One of the conventional cordless curtain assemblies is disclosed in applicant's former U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,304 which discloses multiple magnets connected to the fabric so that when the curtain is folded, the user folds the bottom end of the fabric upward to attract the magnets consecutively. When expanding the fabric, the user pulls the bottom end of the fabric to detach the magnets one by one. No cord needed.
However, the magnets have to be connected to the fabric one by one by either melting art or sewing art. This takes a lot of time and the magnets may shift by impact. Besides, when installing the magnetic parts, the negative pole and the positive pole of each of the magnetic parts have to be correctly orientated so as to fold the fabric by attracting the magnetic parts correctly. This also increases assembling time and reduces the production efficiency of the cordless curtain assemblies.
The present invention intends to provide a cordless curtain with a magnetic operation system to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.